Black Rose
by songyoyo
Summary: Choi Hana. Lahir dengan kekuatan terkuat dan begitu diinginkan oleh semua makhluk. Dan Kim Jongdae yang tidak menyangka ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya. Cast: Hana (OC)XJongdae, Minho(Shinee)XNayoung(Pristin), Jennie Kim(BP), Kris WuXJessica Jung, Scoups (SVT), Irene (RV), Sehun (EXO) , Chanyeol(EXO)XEunji (Apink)
1. chapter 1

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

 _Banyak orang yang mengatakan dunia itu sempit_

 _Dunia itu kecil_

 _Tidak_

 _Nyatanya dunia itu luas_

 _Sangat luas_

 _Lengkap dengan segala misteri yang rumit_

 _Dan juga beragam makhluk didalamnya._

 _Vampire misalnya_

\--

Pria itu menatap jauh kedepan. Dihadapannya terbentang lautan luas dengan pemandangan matahari tenggelam diujungnya.

Pemandangan yang indah. Sekaligus menenangkan.

'Drrt'

Jongdae membuka ponselnya, ada satu pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum melihat nama si pengirim. 'Kris-hyung'.

"Hey,Kim Jongdae aku tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan saat ini, atau sesibuk apa dirimu saat ini. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan jadwal padatmu itu. intinya tahun ini kau harus pulang. Ini sudah 5 tahun sejak terakhir kali kau pulang. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus ada dirumah akhir tahun ini. Awas kalau kau tidak pulang."

"Benar,sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku ke korea."

Saat ini Jongdae tinggal di Bosnia. Ia bertanggung jawab mengurus perusahaan keluarganya yang ada di luar benua Asia. Yeah, terkadang ia kesal kenapa keluarganya memilki perusahaan yang dibuka di berbagai Negara. Ia sendiri cukup kesulitan mengurusnya.

Kira-kira itulah kesan pertama Jongdae saat diperintahkan kakaknya,Kris, untuk melakukannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan saat ini. Jongdae sangat menikmati pekerjaannya tersebut. Ia bisa berkeliling dunia dan bertemu banyak orang.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu ratusan tahun di hutan, Jongdae menyesal karna tidak menikmati dunia.

Aah,ada satu yang terlewatkan.

Kim Jongdae bukan manusia. Wujudnya saja yang sama seperti manusia,namun nyatanya ia berbeda. Jongdae adalah predator terkejam dalam sejarah manusia. Jongdae adalah monster penghisap darah.

Kim Jongdae adalah vampire yang haus darah.

Hanya saja,dia tidak sekejam vampire lain. Ia tidak meminum darah manusia,tetapi darah hewan.

Kris meletakkan ponselnya usai mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongdae. Sebenarnya ia tahu, Jongdae menggunakan alasan kesibukan untuk tidak pulang beberapa tahun ini. Jongdae tidak pulang karna alasan pribadinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jessica, mate Kris, bertanya sambil meletakkan minuman di meja.

"Berharap saja tahun ini dia pulang."sahut Chanyeol, adik bungsu Kris.

Seluruh keluarga benar-benar mengharapkan kepulangan Jongdae. Mereka berencana liburan bersama. Namun tanpa Jongdae, tentu akan terasa ada yang kurang.

"Terserahlah, mungkin dia sedang mencari mate-nya."ucap Kris

Diantara mereka semua, hanya Jongdae yang belum menemukan mate-nya. Bahkan Chanyeol yang lebih muda dari Chen sudah lebih dulu menemukan mate.

"Dia bertahan disana, pasti untuk melatih pertahanan diri."ucap Chanyeol

Bagi vampire yang sudah menemukan mate, mereka tidak perlu lagi meminum darah manusia. Mereka hanya perlu meminum darah mate mereka dua minggu sekali. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengganggu kehidupan manusia.

Sejak awal, mereka telah menetapkan sebuah perjanjian bahwa tidak seorang pun diantara mereka yang boleh meminum darah manusia. Mereka meminum darah hewan sebagai gantinya. Karna mereka harus menghormati kehidupan manusia.

Bedanya, darah hewan hanya akan mengenyangkan. Darah hewan tidak bisa memuaskan vampire dibandingkan dengan darah manusia yang mampu membuat vampire kehilangan akal.

Karna itu, Jongdae tinggal ditengah-tengah kehidupan manusia agar ia bisa menahan nafsu untuk tidak meminum darah manusia.

Jongdae mengemasi pakainnya ke dalam koper. Sudah diputuskan, ia akan pulang ke korea untuk tahun ini.

Entah kenapa setelah membaca pesan dari Kris, ia tiba-tiba merindukan keluarganya. Jongdae rindu rumahnya.

"Semuanya sudah siap,tuan. Anda bisa berangkat besok pagi."ucap Jongin, sekretaris Jongdae. "Baiklah, terima kasih Jongin."

Jongin sama seperti Jongdae, vampire. Karna itulah Jongdae mempercayakan semua urusan keluarga dan pribadinya pada Jongin yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

'Seoul, I'm coming'

Jongdae berbaring dikasurnya dan segera larut dalam mimpi dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya


	2. PART 1

PART 1

Srrak

'Wolf'

Minho melesat ke arah hutan barat. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas keberadaan serigala disekitarnya. Bau makhluk itu sangat tajam.

"Stop Minho, hari hampir pagi. Kembalilah."

Suara mate-nya menyapa pikiran Minho. Mau tidak mau, Minho harus menghentikan pengejarannya dan kembali.

"Daddy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Minho tersenyum melihat Hana,putrinya, menyambutnya didepan rumah.

Minho hampir lupa, tadi ia sedang melatih kekuatan Hana sebelum kehadiran makhluk musuh bebuyutannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengejar makhluk itu." Nayoung, mate Minho, keluar dengan melipat tangan didepan dada. "Sudahlah, aku hanya penasaran kenapa wolf memasuki daerah kita tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Rasa penasaran Minho memang patut dibenarkan, karna dalam perjanjian antara vampire dan wolf, mereka tidak boleh memasuki wilayah kekuasaan musuh mereka.

Dan itu berlaku untuk semua vampire dan wolf. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Sayang, kau masuklah. Bersiap kita pergi kerumah uncle Kris."perintah Minho pada Hana.

Hana mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah ayahnya itu.

Nayoung memejamkan matanya, "Perlindungannya kurang kuat?" Tanya Nayoung pada Minho yang sedang mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah gerbang ghaib didepan rumah mereka.

"Tidak akan pernah kuat sampai mate-nya sendiri yang melindungi Hana."jawab Minho. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pindah kerumah Kris. Setidaknya disana, Hana akan mendapatkan lebih banyak perlindungan."

"Kau juga bersiaplah. Kita diskusikan lagi bersama yang lain nanti."

Bunga itu lagi.

Black rose.

Bunga yang melambangkan kematian. Bunga terkutuk.

Konon katanya, siapapun yang memiliki black rose akan menjadi yang terkuat.

Tetapi, karna black rose hanya menyebabkan kematian bagi banyak orang, maka tidak seorang pun berani memilikinya.

Baik wolf,vampire, maupun makhluk mitos lainnya.

'Black rose tidak akan terlindungi sampai pemiliknya sendiri yang melindunginya. Black rose tidak akan cukup terlindungi sampai sang pemiliklah yang turun tangan melinduginya.'

Jongdae terbangun.

'Mimpi itu lagi.'batinnya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia selalalu mendapatkan mimpi yang sama. tentang mawar hitam dengan segala keuntungan dan kerugian saat memilikinya.

Jongdae tidak mengerti arti mimpinya itu. Dan ia tidak ingin mengerti karna itu sama sekali tidak penting untuknya.

Pria itu memilih mandi dan bersiap untuk pulang ke Korea karna jadwal penerbangannya hanya tinggal dua jam lagi.

"Hei,lihat siapa yang datang."

Eunji, mate Chanyeol, memeluk Hana yang baru saja datang. Jessica terkejut melihat Minho, Nayoung, dan Hana yang datang tiba-tiba. Seingatnya kemarin lusa mereka baru saja datang. Sangat jarang Minho membawa keluarganya berkunjung sesering ini.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang lebih dari sekali dalam satu bulan."Tanya Jessica pada Nayoung. "Eonnie, apa kau tidak senang kami datang"goda Nayoung

Jessica terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sebaiknya kita masuk. Ayo"ajaknya

Kris dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya saat mendengar suara rebut dari luar. Mereka tersenyum melihat ternyata Minho dan keluarganya-lah yang datang.

Begitu melihat Chanyeol, Hana melepas pelukan Eunji dan berlari memeluk Chanyeol. Hana memang sangat dekat dengan Eunji dan Chanyeol karna pada merekalah Minho dan Nayoung menitipkan Hana saat sedang sibuk.

"Hm, kau sudah besar dan masih suka digendong."ucap Chanyeol. Hana nyengir mendengarnya, "Tapi kan Uncle kuat. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Ada masalah?"Tanya Kris. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres setelah melihat raut wajah Minho dan Nayoung yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ya, dan itulah alasan kedatanganku saat ini."jawab Minho.

Chanyeol menurunkan Hana dan mendekati kedua kakaknya itu. "Masalah apa?"

Nayoung melirik Eunji. Ia memerintahkan untuk membawa Hana pergi dari ruang keluarga karna pembicaraan itu tidak boleh didenarnya.

"Mau menonton film baru?"ajak Eunji. Hana mengangguk semangat. Eunji menggendong Hana dan membawanya kekamarnya dan Chanyeol di lantai 2.

Nayoung berdiri didekat Jessica. Sementara Chanyeol, Minho, dan Kris duduk di sofa. Suasana ruang tamu itu tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Keheningan menyapa mereka untuk beberapa saat. Mereka semua menunggu Minho berbicara.

"Mereka berhasil menembus pagar ghaib yang kami buat dengan kekuatan kami."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Kapan?"

"Pagi ini,saat Minho melatih kekuatan Hana."sahut Nayoung.

"Kalau begitu, itu tidak aneh."

Minho bingung dengan perkataan kakaknya itu. "Maksudmu?"

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Minho dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya memancarkan cahaya merah terang. Kris seperti sedang marah.

"They came because of your invitation, you know that Choi Minho?"


End file.
